Lines
by BleakRememberance
Summary: "Lines, like rules, are not put in place to be stepped on or broken. There is no way to bend them or erase them. You just have to make up your own way of getting around them." :


**A/N: Just my take on this scene. :3 Even though just about everyone else has done it too. It was just . . . so beautiful. It spoke volumes with absolutely no dialogue at all.**

* * *

Lines

I draw. It's the only thing that I'm good at, really. I draw everything, from the blueprints for new contraptions to people, animals and scenes. But today, I am not drawing with a purpose. I am sketching to distract myself from the dragon studiously observing me from across the lake.

Meaningless doodles etch themselves into the dirt using my stick. I trace invisible patterns in the dust and soon, the patterns are no longer meaningless. They make a face. First the ears, then the nose and, last, the eyes. I draw the world's only Night fury. Who I never would have met, if I hadn't damaged his tail when I had launched that stupid contraption. If I hadn't been so focused on bring down a dragon, for my own popularity, he would still be flying. Soaring proudly above the oceans, the sky his playground. And now? Now he's grounded.

My guilt and curiosity started getting the better of me, so I began taking care of him. The day I was finally brave enough to step into the clearing was the day we properly met and the day I named him.

Toothless.

I know it's probably the _worst_ name ever given to a dragon, but it had a reason behind it. After all, he was the one who had given me the impression that he had no teeth. I had later learned that he could retract his teeth.

I can feel him behind me now, surveying my "artistic skills". I think he's pleased with my sketch: he's purring like a house cat. Suddenly, he's run off. I hear a great _crack!_ And I turn around.

He's spinning and twirling around with a tree branch in his mouth. He's dragging the thing in the dirt, carving great rivets in the ground.

I watch him silently as he spins around the clearing, a happy expression on his face. Finally, he finishes, dotting the dirt with the branch one last time before turning to me excitedly.

I climb up on the rock and stare at the ground, half disbelieving. He'd taken my simple sketching in the dirt and turned it into a masterpiece of his own. Squiggles and swirls and general upheaval of dirt, make into art. And just for me.

Carefully, I step down from the rock. I take a step towards him and he growls. Confused, I followed his eyes to my feet. I was standing on a line! A little confused, I pick my foot up and he immediately stops growling and begins his ridiculous, but horribly adorable, purring. I look at the line and then back up at him. And suddenly, it clicks.

_Oh_.

Curious, I place my foot purposely on the line. Immediately, he begins snarling.

I smile and began step between the lines. Twisting and turning, I fly, my feet knowing exactly where to go. I didn't step on a single line. My feet gently touching the earth for a moment, and then quickly lifting, only to touch back down in a different spot.

Time freezes and soon it's just the two of us. I'm . . . dancing. He's drawn me a dance. I oblige, and with unusual grace, continue my dance around the lines.

Lines, like rules, are not put in place to be stepped on or broken. There is no way to bend them or erase them. You just have to make up your own way of getting around them.

It's like I'm in a dream. He watches. I dance. I spin around in the maze of lines until I successfully find my way out.

And not a single one of them was touched.

I stand there, breathing a little heavily, admiring the handiwork, both his and mine. I feel a warm breath on the back of my neck and I freeze.

Cautiously, I turn around and am startled to see the dragon in front of me. I watched him watching me. Suddenly, it hit me. _This is the moment_. I turned my face away and stuck out my hand, as I had done many times before.

And nothing had surprised me more than that moment when we first touched, his nose pressed to the palm of my hand.

Maybe, together, we had the strength to dance around the lines too.

**A/N: I hope you got the meaning of this story. :P I tried putting it in as best I could, but, it still came out a little . . . ambiguous. So, if you need any help understanding, just send me a message . . . or you could review. *hint hint***


End file.
